


Eileen.

by soriksorik



Series: Armitage Hux Drabbles. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fear of Death, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Armitage Hux Drabbles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811413
Kudos: 5





	Eileen.

Hux had convinced himself that he had married for no other reason than to have someone to warm his bed every night. There was no love, no affection, not even the minimal ounce of respect. Nothing but carnal desire. Hux had even considered that he was  _ saving _ her from whatever other abysmal marriage she could have had. He was being a  _ hero _ , the  _ savior _ in her life.

He had known he was wrong from their first moment together. He had known it in the way he had refused to bed her on their wedding night even though she had said that she was ready, because he knew full-well that she was not. He had known it in the way he would stay up with her on particularly stormy nights, holding her in his arms and willing her to calm down in the safety of his embrace. He had known it in the way he had never denied himself her touch, and had never gotten angry even when her fingers ventured over his scars. He hated physical contact, any form of it, and yet with her it was the easiest and most calming thing. Hux almost enjoyed it.

Her touch was not rough, it never had been. She was a refreshing feeling to his skin, a gentle caress to the spots that were used to nothing but the brutality of his father’s fists and whatever other object the man could find. Her touch was never rough, no. Even in their most heated moments, she still managed to be gentle with him, leaving her marks in ways that did not ache and remind him of their existence, unlike anything his father had ever left him.

She was such a gentle and kind soul that Hux often found himself wondering how she managed to survive among them, among the worst people in the galaxy. There was no ounce of malice in her, no bad bone in her body. She was compassionate and sensitive and she would go to the ends of the worlds and back to help someone. She had one of the brightest smiles that Hux had ever seen, the kind that would light up the whole room and make everyone smile back, whether they want to or not. He often caught himself smiling back at her, unwillingly so, without being able to help it even in the slightest.

She had always managed to talk him down when he was particularly hot-headed, considering doing something rash and entirely idiotic that would most  _ certainly _ get him killed. It didn’t even take much, just a few words in her usually calming tone and Armitage was at her mercy, left to do whatever she pleased. She never used her power over him for malicious intent. Whatever she did it was  _ always _ for his own good, never to help herself. She would never even consider it, Hux knew that. She was too good of a person to attempt and manipulate him, just like everyone else had done and kept doing.

“I never knew how to love you well,” Armitage muttered, her hand clasped in both of his, clinging to the remnants of her warmth as if he was clinging for his own life, and perhaps he was, in a sense. She had been his life, his light, his purpose. Amongst his own schemes and desires, she had always been the only person to support him and his only reason to continue fighting for what he wanted. At first, it had all been about spiting his abuse father, about showing him that Hux was much better than what the man had ever thought him to be, but it soon became something else. He no longer fought so hard just to make his father pay for underestimating him. He fought for  _ her _ . 

“You did the best you could,” she muttered, her voice level, betraying no fear, no sadness, nothing. Her eyes, however. Her eyes spoke  _ volumes _ .

Hux had learned to read her eyes, to understand what she was feeling through them, when she wouldn’t speak her mind, which was quite often. Their opinions were very different, and so she rarely spoke up about things, not to anger him. Armitage had a short temper, to say the least, and she never wanted to fuel it’s fire.

He could see now that she was afraid, very much so. Who wouldn’t be when faced with certain death? Hux imagined that he, were he in this position, would have been terrified, too.

Reaching out with one of his hands, he pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face, his pale fingers skimming over her skin. There used to be a clear difference between the tones of their flesh before, hers more olive. Now, she was as pale as him, if not paler.

Eileen, that was his wife’s name, groaned softly, her eyes falling shut as a grimace of pain came over her features. Armitage could feel his heart skip a painful beat, his hand squeezing hers so that he could bring her attention back to him. He knew there was nothing he could do to ease the pain, they just had to wait it out. He hated feeling so helpless, especially as he watched her suffer. Was this just? Fair?

She had ensured that Hux had not known suffering when he was with her. Had always lifted his mood to the best of her abilities, helped him deal with the stress of his life as a man attempting to climb the ranks of this godforsaken institution. She took it all without one complaint.

Every mood. Every screaming match. Every tantrum, and they were indeed tantrums. Sometimes Hux behaved like a child, although he would never  _ truly _ admit to it.

She had healed him, had taught him how to love, had shown him that he was more than just a puppet in this game for power. He meant something, to someone, and not that someone was being taken away from him and there was nothing Armitage could do to stop it. He would burn the galaxy down to help her, if he could, if there was only the smallest chance of  _ anything _ working.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Just the wait for it to be over, for her to finally stop hurting… All they had to do was wait. It was all they  _ could _ do.


End file.
